In medical laboratories, in vitro diagnostic tests are commonly performed on biological samples. Such tests may be performed manually using pipettes or may be performed using an automatic analyzer. Automatic analyzers may automatically add reagents to the biological sample in order to determine the amount of a substance of interest in a biological sample.